1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to towing devices for use on trucks for lifting and towing passenger cars or similar vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A number of towing devices have been developed for use with vehicles other than conventional tow trucks. Most of these devices use a combination of pivoted arms, chains, bars and hydraulic piston and cylinder assemblies. See for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,620,393 and 3,923,170.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,620,393 a vehicle towing assembly is disclosed having a single boom from which a pair of towing belts extend, the free ends of which are independently secured to a vehicle to be towed.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,923,170 a lifting boom for trucks is shown wherein a boom is pivotally secured on a frame mounted to the undercarriage of a towing vehicle. A chain suspended from the beam is attached to the vehicle to be towed.
In applicant's invention a pair of vertically spaced parallel bars having flexible belts therebetween are secured to a support frame and arm assembly that is attached to a channel which is positioned on the truck in place of the conventional bumper.